Un poro legendario
by Gostrian
Summary: La historia de Rumble y Tristana los cuales en una inesperada desconexion en medio de una partida cambiara sus vidas para siempre


**Hola a todos los Gosts de fanfiction (así llamaré a mis fanes :v) este es mi primer fi casi que por favor las críticas constructivas por favor y este cap está dedicado a mi sempai alpacasaurio que es mi mentor en fanfiction y el que me hizo la imagen del fic y pues sin nada más que comentar iniciemos el primer cap "el inicio de la aventura" original 100 % :v.**

Trist-Aghh que horror rum desde que publicaron el parche 7.1 no puedo hacer nada llega un asesino pum muerta camille pum remuerta y con el nuevo meta de ziggs apc en verdad no creo que eso exista estoy agotada y ya casi ni me pickean que hago rum?.

Rum-Pues trist no te agobies por eso en algún momento te bufearan y explotaras a aquellos que te causan disgusto no te preocupes por ello igual hay estaré para apoyarte en todo momento.

Trist-Hay rum tu siempre sabes que decir a diferencia de ese tejón que solo piensa en sus malditas setas… bueno en fin oye rum quieres ir a comer ya me está dando como hambre y la cafetería cierra como a las 8 y son las 7:30 vienes?

Rum- si por que no no tengo nada más que hacer en la noche y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo (la cague, dijo rumble pensando en su mente) .

Trist- Espera que dijiste?

Rum – Nada olvídalo jeje

Trist – Ok estabien (por un momento pensé que le gustaba ojalá eso pase algún día ya que rumble es mi mejor amigo pero yo quiero algo que sea mas que eso)

 **Ya en la cafetería**

Tris **t –** Que vas a comer rum?

Rum – Nada no te preocupes por mi mejor pide tu yo no tengo hambre

Trist – Ok esta bien [mira hacia la registradora] oye por favor me das un cupcake

¿? – [imitando voz de alguien viejo y con bigote] con chispas o chicles?

Trist – [entre risas] Lulu no engañas a nadie y por favor quítate el bigote jaja te vez ridícula si ofender y dame tu cupcake especial [ **REFERENCIA A ALPACASAURIO** ]

Lulu – Hay que ira a hacer la artillera esta vez [dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amiga]

Trist – No te pongas a pensar cosas raras lulu solo me gusta su sabor

Lulu – [diciendo satcasticamente] Clarooooooooooooooooo….. [mira a rumble ] hey que tal rum?

Rum – Hola lulu hace tiempo no te veía como vas con veigar?

Lulu – Pues bien, desde que mandaron a dirían a la prisión noxiana todo va genial gracias por preguntar

Trist – Ten lulu [entrega el dinero]

Lulu – Arigato [Entrega el cupcake]

Anunciador – Por favor los siguientes campeones preséntense en la sala de invocación para la siguiente batalla: Poppy , Udyr , Rumble , Tristana , Lulu , Gnar , Graves , Soraka , Kalista y Thresh en 10 minutos por favor con sus mejores aspectos.

Trist – SIiiiiiiiiii porfin después de 1 semana por fin me invocan que emoción [si con rumble y mis amigos que emoción]

Rum – Yei una partida ok chicas nos vemos en la grieta necesito ir por Tristy.

Trist y lulu – nos vemos rumble.

Trist - okey lulu nos vemos necesitó ir por riggle [se aleja rápidamente]

Tristana corria veloz mente a la guardería donde se encontraban todas la mascotas de los aspectos de el juego como un claro ejemplo el dragon de la artilleta yordle.

Trist – Donde se metio ese dragon [ se preguntaba tristana mientras buscaba en la gran guardería de mascotas ]

Rum – Uf hace mucho que no me ponía el traje y me subía en tristy supergalactica [decía mientras salía del su taller y se dirigía a la sala de invocación pero de repente sale algo debajo de sus pies un dragón que este reconoció de inmediato] Riggle que haces aquí [se pregunto rumble ] bueno me tocara llamar a tris [mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba a tristana]

Trist – Me estoy desesperando y ni siquiera me e cambiado yo [vibra su bolsilo] Hola?

Rum – Hola trist encontré a riggle debajo de mi asiento de tristy así que yo te lo llevo a la cámara de invocación y ve mejor a cambiarte.

Trist – Aghh gracias rumble nos vemos allí

Ya ambos en la cámara de invocación

Trist – Hola rum y riggle no me pegues sustos así por favor le decía al dragón que estaba al lado suyo

Rum – Debería ser más cuidadosa de de donde dejas a riggle el aún es muy joven

Trist – Gracias rum lo tomare en cuenta cuales nuestro equipo y el contrario?

Rum – Seria:

TOP : Poppy vs Gnar

Jg : Udyr vs Graves

Mid : Yo vs Lulu

Adc : Tu vs Kalista

Sup : Soraka vs Thresh }

Trist – A ok y de casualidad hay algún cambio en la grieta?

Rum – jeje ya veraz

Trist – Per… [fue interrumpida por el anunciador ]

Anunciador – la invocación empezara en breve por favor vallan a sus lugares

Rum – ve a tu lugar trist ya te darás cuanta

Trist – Mm ok está bien

En ese momento que llegaron a la grieta tristana abrió los ojos como un par de platos al ver lo que vio.

Trist - no puedo creerlo ya pusieron la grieta invernal que emoción

Rum - Sabia que te gustaría solo ten cuidado que riggle no se coma a los poros jaja

Trist – Que crees rum mi dragon se puede controlar solo mira lo tengo aquí

Rum - Ese es un poro muy llenito , tu dragon ya se está intentando comer un poro

Trist - Aghh este dragón , gracias , riggle vuelve aquí ese poro no es comida [le dijo mientras corría detrás del dragón]

Rum - *suspiro* ojala nunca cambie, bueno para la línea de mid que extraño pero bueno

Trist – Gracias soraka por detener a riggle

Sora – De nada tristana solo ten mas cuidado y no te lances a lo loco

Trist – No te preocupes no lo hare a menos que sea necesario

Soraka – Y Por ultimo que 3sh no te agarre tu solo eres mia

Trist – [Sonrojada] pero para que si tu ya tienes a varus

Soraka – es que eres mi yordle favotita

Trist - jaja bueno gracias pero prepárate los minions ya vienen

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno Gosts gracias por leer esta primera parte de mi fic por favot comentarios y sugerecia los recibere con gusto y hatala la próxima Gosts**


End file.
